platinum_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalarel's Journal
A large journal written by Kalarel, with a bone-white leather cover and midnight blue cloth binding. Discovered by the Seventh Eye near the desecrated altar at the bottom of Shadowfell Keep near the Rift. Describes important events since Kalarel was first contacted by Tiamat. Excerpts follow: - - - First entry, marked "Day One", written delicately and easily readable: "I do not keep a journal, but I must sort my thoughts and there are none I can discuss this with. I believe that I have been called by some higher power. I was exploring (and looting) some of the ruins north of town, on the banks of the Falena, and I heard a voice from the bottom of the shaft. No, that's not quite right. I felt the words emerging from the shaft, surrounding me, enveloping me. Instructing me. Promising me... And I'm not crazy. I'm sure I'm not. It was there, and it was determined, and powerful, and asking me for help! A lowly scribe, instrumental to a goddess! I am chosen - my aimless life finally has a purpose. I've marked this as day one, for this is when my life begins. I return tomorrow to commune with her further, to learn how I can be of service." - - - Second entry, marked "Day Two", still easily legible, but obviously rushed: "I can scarcely believe it. Not any goddess, but Tiamat herself! I admit total astonishment at the revelation that she was not only alive, but close enough to our plane to influence it once again - to find me. She was both gracious and patient, though her long imprisonment surely must have chafed. Her Dark Majesty answered all my questions. I am to be the first of her servants, but not the last. She is close enough now to find others through the rifts like that in the depths of the ruins here, and is counting on me to recruit some rank and file to assist in her inevitable return. My more important task, however, is to find any traces of her draconic servants, be they bones, eggs, or perhaps even still-living specimens, and bring them to the fold. Remembering an old legend about the origin of the kobold race - namely, that they were created during the great battle between Tiamat and Bahamut and sprung forth wherever Tiamat's blood struck the ground - I proposed the use of kobolds. I was shocked that Tiamat was unaware of their existence - it seems the legend may be true, for if it was, she would not know, having been defeated and imprisoned in that battle. The kobolds may have promise - some latent link to Tiamat or her chromatics - and I will attempt to investigate this in the future. Tiamat is pleased with the idea, and will spread it to her other servants, just as soon as she finds them. Perhaps there is some way to draw out the power of their origin...? At any rate, she has taken the Shadowfell from the Raven Queen, who was caught off guard at the fury of Tiamat's sudden attack. Not even Tiamat knows what would happen if the Lady of Death was completely destroyed, however, and until we can find out more, she has been imprisoned in the very prison plane that Tiamat inhabited. The rift between the two is sealed and guarded by several of Tiamat's most powerful minions, including an Aspect. She was able to bring her most powerful drakes through the breach before she closed it, leaving some behind to harry the Queen and keep her away from the other side. The Shadowfell has truly become a staging ground for her attack against the Empire. Her Aspects have all been accorded demesnes within the plane - she cryptically mentioned seven such areas, though the legends only mention five Aspects for the five traditional chromatic dragons. It seem she may have found or created new broods during her absence from the world with her divine glory. I must now pack to leave this excuse for a town, for she has given me an idea. I strike out east along the border on the morrow - though I believe I may first voyage to the listening post to speak with my associate there. I have a proposal he may be interested in. By the grace of the Dark Lady."